


狂笑的心

by finalcatalyst



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalcatalyst/pseuds/finalcatalyst





	狂笑的心

我杀死了泰勒，还引导一群人炸毁好几座废楼。  
他们在楼顶捉住我，缝合我的脸，把我塞进一个充斥白棉花和缚带的地方。在这里你什么都没有，除了毫无攻击力的小玩具，我大多数时候都躺在床上，要么什么都不想，要么想想玛拉，但更多的时候是泰勒。  
我无可救药地思念他。沉重的思念可以压垮一个人，我眼前再次出现我的病症本象，他坐在床边，大口啃一只青苹果，然后转过脸，冲我露出带有果肉碎渣的笑：“嘿。”  
我的房间不应当有一只苹果。  
“首要之事——”泰勒大嚼苹果，清脆的咔嗒声，“我们得把你弄出这鬼地方。”  
“这里是天堂。”我争辩着，向他展示白花花的四周，“再过一刻钟天使会来领我散步。”  
他嗤之以鼻：“这他妈是座狗屎精神病院。你被他们灌药灌傻了！”  
我进来之后确实非常温顺，陷入棉花糖的梦境中，只懂傻笑。此刻泰勒唤回我的理智，我心存感激。  
泰勒啃掉最后一点果肉，随手扔掉苹果核，它砸在门上发出嘭的一声，稀烂。他凑到我脸前，掀开被子，扯了扯瘫软在床边的缚带：“他们没有捆着你？”  
“我是只绵羊。”我答道。  
他点点头，随即抽出一把弹簧小刀，隔断束缚带，绕了个圈套在我摊开的手上，形状看上去像在手上套了圈卫生纸。  
“适当的窒息只会让人昏厥，而不会带走他们的小命。”  
“你哪来的刀？”我问。  
他一脸玩味：“问我不如问你自己。”  
走廊尽头传来沉重拖沓的脚步声，我双手绕着带子，等天使开门进来。  
泰勒走到门边，抽了抽鼻子。我注视着他。  
“等他进来关好门，掀你被子的时候。”泰勒说。  
门锁转动，天使走了进来，不，现在我的眼睛恢复正常，是泰勒让我看清了，这不是什么天使，只是个精神病院护士。他关门，他弯腰，他掀开被子——我一跃而起，将束缚带在他的脖子上绕了一圈，逐渐收紧。天使剧烈挣扎起来，他两眼暴突，手臂胡乱挥舞着，我骑在他背上，注意到他想要够着床边的呼叫按钮——专为他们自己准备的，我当即带着他滚下床，在翻滚中失去了对束缚带的控制，我改用双手掐住他的脖子，泰勒在旁边蹲下身，催促我：“再使点劲！法棍都比你手臂硬。”他毛躁地揉乱自己那头金发，站起身走了。  
我一阵紧张，想叫住他，要他别丢下我，但护士开始反击，我不得不专心应付他。这里的护士全是一群蛮牛，我这连吃好几个月药又不运动打架的绵羊哪里比得过他们，他猛然出拳掼在我脸上，局势瞬间扭转，现在被掐脖子的是我了。我挣扎着，直到护士头猛地往下垂，他翻着白眼，晕厥在我身上。我费力地用脚踢开他。  
“你怎么做到的？”  
泰勒手里拿着一根破烂椅子腿，弯腰从护士裤腰带扯下钥匙串，讲：“不如问问你自己是怎么做到的。快！二楼的院长办公室这会儿没人。”  
他迅速找到钥匙打开门，探出半个脑袋观察走廊，外面没有任何人。  
有了护士的钥匙串，我们的出逃比想象中还要顺利。泰勒撬开院长办公室的锁，窗户大开着，最重要的是，没有防护栏封住它。  
二楼，大开的窗户，绝佳出逃地点。我到处找能让我安全着陆的东西，泰勒冷眼旁观。  
“跳下去。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“我说：‘跳下去。’”  
他啧了声，大步走过来猛地搡开我，冲向窗户，一个起跳，直接跃出去，须臾间摔在地上，滚了两圈。他紧紧地护住了脑袋。  
虽然只是两层楼高，但也够我受的了。在这鬼地方待了段时间，还好我仍然扛揍。我站起身，甩掉手背上擦伤的血。  
我们掉在草地上，是平常散步的地方，紧挨着被通电铁丝网围困的篮球场，再往外便是自由。  
“从篮球场出去。”泰勒说。  
“可那铁丝网是通了电的。”我告诉他。  
“管那玩意儿开关的是我们的人。”泰勒道。他回头，似乎摆了下手。  
我们跑起来，篮球场上有好些人，他们自顾自玩耍或发呆，对我视而不见。我颤抖的手指勾住铁丝网眼，预料中的电击没有发生。我还赤着脚。  
我转头看周围的人，找到一个跟我个子差不多的，猛地冲过去掀翻他，痛殴他的脸叫他痛不欲生，趁他双手抱脸时夺走他的鞋，套在自己脚上。  
“你也算学到了点东西。”泰勒道。  
“闭嘴。”  
我爬到一半的时候，院里突发一阵骚动，他们终于发现不对，要追捕我。我从顶端跳下去，回头看他们像蚂蚁一样乱转，站起身，顺着小路往外跑去。  
阳光非常灿烂，汗水淌过我的眉毛，我脱掉病号服，捆在腰上，佯装一个在大中午户外运动的蠢货，沿着公路一直往城里跑，直到有人主动停下车，要载我一程。  
他精神满满，称呼我为“先生”。  
我上了车。  
他讲大家都在等我回基地，我让他在我们原先翻车的河边放我下来，让他派个人开别的车傍晚来接我，并顺走了他两瓶啤酒和三块三明治。  
我坐在河堤阴暗处，听着追捕我的车呼啸而过。  
“接下来，你打算怎么办？”我问泰勒。  
他说：“你要怎么做？”  
我抓住他的手，讲：“我们可以重来一次，这回你要保证没有玛拉。”  
他摇头笑起来，说：“从来都是你要玛拉，我不过帮你做了你想做的事而已。”  
“不。”我反驳，“我只要你一个。”  
他新鲜地看着我：“说得真好，我都忘记是哪个家伙曾经一枪毙掉我了。”  
我没说话，只是举起酒瓶，通过玻璃反光查看自己的脸。它不再肿胀，但疤痕像某个捣蛋鬼用蜡笔画上去的大地裂痕，粗糙醒目，毫无美感。  
“好吧。”他说。  
我看着他。  
“但你不能再为了跟某个女人鬼混而心血来潮要除掉我。”  
“还有，不再参与任何搏击俱乐部相关活动，从俱乐部退出。”我说。  
“会有很多人来抓我们。”泰勒道，“想要我们回去的俱乐部成员，以及精神病院的护士们。还有警察们，如果他们中能剩下其他人的话。”  
“让他们放马过来吧。”我说，“可惜我不再炸楼了。”  
泰勒笑起来。我垂下头，摸了摸手背上他曾经留下的唇印。  
“这玩意当初可真疼。”我说。  
“比脸炸开半边还痛？”  
“这是两回事。”  
我们一直待到傍晚，一个俱乐部的伙计把我拉上去，开车回了基地。  
一大群家伙在厨房里坐着，面前堆满食物和酒。他们正襟危坐，电视声音震耳欲聋，我进去的第一件事就是关掉它。  
然后我什么也不说，坐下来开始吃喝，等肚子填饱了，我才站起身，擦干净嘴。  
他们全程纹丝不动，只有眼睛追随着我。  
“我知道你们在等我说话。”我说，“关于我自己，我只有一件事要宣布。”  
他们的表情告诉我他们洗耳恭听。  
“去他妈的俱乐部！去他妈的基地！去他妈的活动！”  
我以最低等级的脏话叫骂着，迅速走到大门边上，他们默默跟在我身后，目光灼烧着我的后背。我打开大门，迈了出去，转身面向他们，这些家伙此时看上去就是一群呆头鹅。  
“我宣布从此退出搏击俱乐部。”我尽量把语气放平静，“滚回去操你们自己的蛋吧！”  
我差点把门摔在自己的鼻子上。  
星光稀疏，此道没有街灯，我和泰勒在黑黢黢的街上狂奔，我忍不住想要大笑，甚至想在地上打滚。  
“现在想做什么事，自由人？”泰勒问。  
“睡觉。”我说。  
我们在隔了基地好几个街区的地方找到一处新破烂房，比改造前的基地还要破烂。我搜获一捆还算干的报纸，铺在二楼蹦出一两个弹簧的床垫上，睡了我这几个月来最舒爽的一觉。


End file.
